


I will always love you

by Zyrann



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Lives, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: Past lives for Fenton a Gyro, with a tragic ending
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is another promp by Fenro week!!
> 
> Is this historically or scientifically accurate?? Most likely it isn't, if a piece of it I got right was just luck.
> 
> Once again it's not beta tested so all comments and suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Bonus points I f u guess who dies/hj

After the gold incident in the town, Marshal decided to do better, everywhere. He now knew the truth of the world and he just couldn't sit and wait for the worst possible thing to happen, he could be of help, he could make people smile and live peacefully. He started traveling from town to town, helping anyone who needed it. 

After a couple years he had gotten a reputation, people talked about him some were expectant of his visit. 

He was just finishing a small job, a couple of guys intimidating a town for money and privileges they didn’t earn, when he was intercepted on the way out by a child, he apparently had walked for hours under the sun to get to him as soon as possible.

“We need your help! There’s a witch in our town, he wants to hurt us. Please come!”

He smiled, didn’t believe in witches but for a kid everything could look like magic, and it wouldn’t be the first time he encounters people pretending to be or do things to scare innoscents. He put the boy in the horse and got up to travel more comfortably. 

The way was longer than he thought and the silence always made him uncomfortable. 

“So… tell me more about that “witch” that is bothering you”

“He’s tall and skinny” This took him by surprise, this was the first time he heard about a male witch. “He’s always screaming and getting weird stuff. He made a barn explode.”

“Hmm… Would you guide me there?”

“Yeah! I know the town like the back of my hand!”

The way back took at least two hours. When they arrived in town the sun was setting, so the boy suggested that he stay at the inn for the night. He was welcome by everyone and soon realized the boy wasn't the only one believing in a witch. They fed him and gave him a room to sleep in. They all wanted to talk about the harmful witch and he started to believe it too. 

The next morning the kid was waiting for him at the inn's door, ready to show him. First thing they checked the barn, a whole wall was gone and the other 3 had burn marks and black stains everywhere. The whole place smelled slightly like sulfur and nature had taken part leaving dirt and a few leaves. Marshall roamed around for a moment till the kid called for him 

"We should go see him, before it gets dark, you know?" 

He was convinced this wasn't witchcraft, but maybe some pyromaniac trying new things, so he followed the boy once more. This time the kid wouldn't take him all the way, he stayed behind and pointed, then he ran away, afraid. He took a deep steady breath and walked on. He was slightly scared at the chances but wouldn't back down. 

The house was made of stone and the wooden door looked more like a replacement, didn't belong. He fixed his hat and knocked three times, then waited.

Nothing happened, he knocked again. The door was open, through it he could only see light reflect in big round glasses. 

"What do you want?" 

"Ah… Hi! My name is Marshall." 

Then the door opened completely. He saw the descriptions matched the guy, he had slightly curly hair, was tall and pale, he wore clothes that seemed to be rather old, like from a different era, but everything was neatly cared for, had no stains, no undesired folds, nor a scratch. 

"How can I help you?"

"Ah…" he realized he had no excuse to bang the door. He had to create something fast "I'm thinking about moving into town. I'm looking for advice" 

He patted himself mentally for the good job.

"Well, if you want to hear my advice, people here have their minds closed to anything that is not their routine, but it's a centric place for trade routes so you can get pretty much anything you want. Goodbye"

Marshall stopped him before he closed the door.

"What kind of things? Can I come in? Tell me more about it." He entered the house and looked around. Outside the dim light that managed to get in everything seemed normal, forniture, few decorations and dishes. 

The owner looked at him incredulous, since he got to town no one had talked to him without fear nor hate. Maybe he was hallucinating from lack of sleep.

"You know what? Help yourself, I'm taking a nap"

"Wait! What's your name?" 

"I'm Dr. Cockrell."

When the erudite woke he found the duck reading a book. His eyes snapped open as his beak realizing it wasn't an hallucination. 

"So you're a scientist!" He didn't even turn to see him. "I'm impressed with your work! I think you could stabilize the last mix by adding a little bit of salt"

"It would stop the acid that caused it to explode…'

"Yes! The town thinks you're a witch. You should show them a few of your projects"

"I don't need to justify myself, they can believe what they want"

Marshall felt his heart skip a beat. He had never found anyone so confident and free. His cheeks tinted. 

"Dr. Cockrell… could I work with you?" 

Zhen didn't remember the last time someone looked at him like that. His temperature rose. 

"Do you know chemistry?"

"No"

"Mechanics?"

"No"

"Physics?"

"No"

"A college degree?"

"No, but I can do anything"

Zhen pushed his glasses up letting out a sigh. "I needed an assistant anyways. But you have to do everything as I say"

"Yes, sir!!" 

At the end of the day he did move in, not just in town but to the big house. He learned something new everyday and found in the doctor someone to talk and listen, to teach and learn from, to share stories of days of solitude. With time the partnership became friendship, and that something more. He got out almost everyday, but the town grew suspicious about the duck. The rumor started saying he had been cursed, that he was a puppet to the witch, and the only way to feed him was to get rid of the witch. They agreed to do so the next week.

The chosen morning Marshall woke up hugging his lover, he nuzzled his beak in his feathers and then got on his chest, hearing his heart. It was soothing and calm, but the calm was interrupted by a muffled sound that was growing by the second. 

"What's that?" 

Marshall got up and saw the turbe walking towards the house

"We need to get out" 

They packed their research and left the house through the service door in the back. They ran, trying to get to the investigator's horse, but a beagle was waiting for them. 

"Well, well, yain' gon' anywhere. I've been lookin' for you, Cabrera, I've looked ev'rywhere. Who would ha'though you quit"

"I did, and we have to go"

"I won't let ya. This is my revenge" 

He had a riffle hiding and took it out, in a fraction of a second he shoot. Zhen's eyes opened wide and didn't even though before pushing his partner out of the way. The bullet hit him in the side if the chest. 

The town apparently heard the gunshot cause they were getting closer faster, the beagle hearing that ran away. Marshall saw the blood staining the perfect suit and shirt and the white feathers along. He pressed trying to stop the bleeding, his vision was blurred with tears that started falling from his cheeks and beak. 

"No. No no no no. NO!" 

"Don't cry, my love"

"But, you're bleeding. I can't let you die"

"It's going to be fine, you will be fine"

"How could I?"

"You are the smartest person I've known" he coughed.

“No, don’t leave me…”

“I will always be with you, I promise. I love you” 

"No, don't close your eyes… don't…"

He knew it was too late, he knew there was nothing he could do. "I love you too" He hugged him close to his chest, he cried and screamed. The people came and found him there, crying over the witch and felt sorry. They left in silence.

"I will always love you"

\---------------------------

Gyro couldn’t pinpoint what was so familiar about Fenton.


End file.
